


I Do

by Starshipranger258



Category: Ferris Bueller’s Day Off
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Ferris and Sloane get married on their iconic day off
Relationships: Cameron&Ferris, Ferris/Sloane
Kudos: 13





	I Do

“You wanna get married?" Ferris asked his girlfriend. His best friend Cameron made a popping noise with his mouth, believing his friend to be joking. Sloane looked up at her boyfriend. 

"Sure," she said, almost laughing. 

"Today? I'm serious," he said. She looked at him and questioned him. He started to give reasons why they shouldn't, but then have reasons why they should. Sloane looked at him, then looked at Cameron. He mentioned his mother and father, and about how much they hated each other, but Ferris fired back.

"Well my parents love each other," Ferris said. Sloane looked between the two boys, before standing up and walking to Ferris. She leaned in, grabbed his head in her hands, and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and when they broke apart, she nodded.

"Let's get married," she said. Cameron choked on nothing. 

"Seriously," Cameron and Ferris said at the same time, but in different times. Ferris grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, spinning around. She laughed and they soon left the tall building. They walked downtown and found a small chapel that was open. They walked in and saw a man at the front desk. He was short and bald, but looked kind. 

"Hello," Sloane said, attempting to get his attention. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled. 

"Hello. What can I help you with?" he said kindly. They told him that they wanted a small wedding and a marriage license.

"How old are you?" He asked curiously. 

"Eighteen," Ferris said. He didn't mention that Sloane was only seventeen. 

"Okay," the man said, with slight doubt in his voice. He told them to wait for the minister to be done with the previous wedding. Being the three of them, Sloane waited at the end of the aisle as Cameron walked Ferris down the aisle. Ferris kisses Cameron's cheek as he walked up to his girlfriend... fiancée... soon to be wife. They grabbed hands and she smiled at the man she loved so much. The ceremony went on until it was time for the rings. They used the rings they had bought in the chapel earlier. 

"I do," Sloane said. "I do," Ferris said. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. Ferris turned his wife and dipped her, leaning down to kiss her. Cameron cheered from the side as if he was at a sports game. They left the chapel soon after. Later that day, after Cameron killed his dad's car and Sloane and Ferris were saying goodbye outside, they smiled at each other. 

"Well my beautiful wife. How was your day?" He asked. She walked a little closer, looping her arms around his neck. 

"Wonderful my handsome husband," she replied. They said their goodbyes and I love yous, and soon, Ferris was on his way home.  
____  
"What did you do on your day off?" Ferris's sister asked him later that night. 

"Oh you know. Baseball game. Museum. Got married. Drove around," he said. Jeanie's eyes widened.

"What!" She exclaimed, before quieting down, realizing that her parents could hear them. "Why?"

"Because we love each other," he said, still laying in his bed. 

"Legally?" She asked. He nodded, still giving a smug smile. 

"Mostly," he said. Jeanie slapped her head with her hand. 

"Oh god you're gonna be in trouble," she said. 

"Mom and dad love Sloane. They very much approve of her," he said. Jeanie looked at him in shock. 

"I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed, before quieting down again. 

"Can't believe who did what?" Ferris's mom said as she walked in through the door, his dad following. Ferris gave Jeanie a look, saying to not do it.

"Ferris is married," she said. Ferris looked betrayed. 

"Huh?" His dad asked. 

"Yea! Ferris and Sloane got married!" She exclaimed. Ferris sat up against his headboard. 

"Is this true honey?" His mom asked. Ferris shook his head. 

"Well it depends on how you look at it," Ferris said. He was normally much more confident then he was now. 

"Well what ways can you look at it?" His dad asked. Jeanie looked at him. If he didn't explain she would find a way to. 

"Well. If you look at it as a signed marriage license and a ceremony... then yeah," he said. Suddenly, he had two adults yelling at him furiously. When it was late in the night, they told him they would pick up where they left off tomorrow. They said goodnight with tensions high and soon, Ferris was hopping into jeans and a tee shirt. He jumped out the window onto a tree and ran to Sloane's house. He grabbed a rock and tossed it at Sloane's window. When nothing happened, he tossed another. Her light turned on and he saw the window open. 

"Hi," she said quietly. He smiled. 

"Hi," he said. He climbed up the pipe that led to her room and she helped him in through her window. He hopped down and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He picked her up bridal style, causing her to laugh into his shoulder. He set his finger on his lips to hint quiet. Turning on the lamp next to her bed, he set her down and sat next to her against the headboard. He set his arm around her and she leaned closer to him. He kissed her hair. 

"What's going on?" She asked.

"My parents found out. They aren't very happy," he said. She wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"They'll probably tell my parents," she said. "That's okay. I don't regret anything." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. What are they going to do make us get a divorce?" She asked. He laughed lightly and quietly. 

"I think it'll be okay," he said. "Sloane?" 

"That's my name." 

"How many kids do you want?" He asked her, still staying quiet.

"Three," she said. "Two boys and a girl." 

"I think I can do that," he said, kissing her. Soon, he saw the sun begin to rise. He kissed her goodbye and jumped outside, holding onto the pipe and sliding down it like a fire pole. He ran back home and slid back into his bedroom unscratched. He took a quick nap before being rudely awakened by his family. They led him downstairs to see Sloane and her parents sitting on the couch. He moved to sit next to her, and helped her toss her legs over his, tucking her body into his. Their families stared at the two with anger in their eyes. 

"You got married!" Sloane's mom exclaimed angrily. The two looked at each other, nodded once, then looked back at their family.

"Yes I do believe so," Ferris said. 

"Don't smart talk us son," Sloane's dad said. "You corrupted our daughter." 

"Now now everyone. We have to stay calm. There's a better way to go about this," Ferris's mom said.

"Are you pregnant?" Sloane's mom asked. Sloane shook her head furiously. 

"No!" Ferris and Sloane said. 

"Then why did you do it?" Ferris's dad asked. 

"Well I love you," Ferris said to Sloane. 

"And I love you," she replied. 

"So we got married," they both said at the same time. The adults and siblings in the room reacted accordingly. 

"What was your plan? Get married. Move in together. Start a family. All without us knowing?" 

"You guys are so stupid." 

"What do we do now?" 

"Hold up!" Ferris exclaimed in frustration. "We're not kids!" 

"Ferris. You are going off to college soon. And Sloane will stay here. What do you do then huh?" 

"Long distance marriage? He can go here? We'll figure it out," Sloane said. 

"That right my beautiful wife," he said looking at her fondly. She looked up at him. 

"Of course it is my lovely husband," she said. 

"Cut it out. You're gonna make us barf," Jeanie said. 

"This is ridiculous. What do we do?" Ferris's mom asked. 

"We're adults. We can decide for ourselves what we want to do," Sloane said. 

"Not while you're under our care you can't," her dad said before grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door. She pulled her arm away and ran back to Ferris, jumping into his arms.

"I love you," she said into his shoulder. He lifted her slightly off the ground. 

"I love you too."


End file.
